BTS Universe Timeline
Auf dieser Seite findet ihr einige Ereignisse aus dem BTS Universe (BU) in chronologischer Reihenfolge. Jahr 10 * 23. Juli: Hoseok erinnert sich in der Grundschule als er zählen musste daran, von seiner Mutter als er klein war im Freizeitpark vor dem Karussell verlassen worden zu sein. Er sollte die Augen schließen und bis 10 zählen. Sie ließ nur einen Schokoriegel bei ihm zurück. Deswegen wuchs Hoseok in einem Waisenhaus auf. * 29. Dezember: Taehyung wird von seinem Vater misshandelt (geschlagen), als dieser mal wieder betrunken ist. Jahr 11 * 06. April: Ein unbekanntes, aber schlimmes Ereignis mit Jimin im Flower Arboretum (Wald) als er einen Schulausflug in der Grundschule machte. Dieses Ereignis prägt in sehr. An diesem Tag regnete es. Jahr 16 * 19. September: Yoongis Zuhause brennt nieder, mit seiner Mutter im Haus. Die dabei leider stirbt. (Yoongi behält eine Klaviertaste aus den Trümmern seines Zuhauses, als Erinnerung an seine Mutter. Da diese Klavier spielte. Aber später schmeißt er sie aus dem Fenster seines Zuhauses.) Jahr 19 * 02. März: Die Sieben werden Freunde, als sie alle zu spät zur Schule kamen und zur Strafe ein Klassenzimmer sauber machen mussten. * 12. Juni: Die sieben Freunde schwänzen die Schule und gehen ans Meer. Sie verbringen dort einen glücklichen Tag zusammen. An diesem Tag schreien sie ihre Wünsche ins Meer hinaus. Jimin wird an diesem Tag auch an den Vorfall im Flower Arboretum erinnert. * 25. Juni: Seokjin sieht den Namen seines Vaters an einer Wand in ihrem Geheimversteck in der Schule. Mit diesen Worten da runter: „Everything started from here“. * 30. August: Hoseok bringt Jimin nach Hause, obwohl das für Hoseok ein Umweg ist. Jimin fragt sich, wie lange es so sein wird, bevor er wieder in einem Krankenhaus leben muss. Durch die vielen Krankenhaus Aufenthalte wechselte Jimin oft die Schule. Jahr 20 * 20. März: Taehyung sieht, dass Namjoon hört, wie Seokjin mit dem Direktor über Yoongi und ihn spricht. Zunächst weiß aber niemand das Taehyung es auch gehört hat. * 15. Mai: Namjoon zieht weg aufs Land und verabschiedet sich nicht von seinen Freunden. Er schreibt nur die Worte „I must survive“ und "See you again“ in ihrem Geheimversteck in der Schule. * 15. Juni: Jungkook hört Yoongi beim Klavierspielen zu. Yoongi verteidigt Jungkook, als der Lehrer sie in ihrem Geheimversteck in der Schule erwischt. Weswegen Yoongi von der Schule fliegt. * 25. Juni: Jungkook ist in ihrem Geheimversteck und versucht Yoongis Song am Klavier nach zu spielen. Er denkt dabei, daran das Yoongi wegen dem Vorfall mit ihm von der Schule geflogen ist. * 17. Juli: Die Sommerferien beginnen. Seokjin fühlt sich schuldig, dass Yoongi von der Schule geflogen ist. Da er dem Lehrer ihr Geheimversteck verraten hat. Und die sieben Freunde sehen sich erst einmal nicht mehr so richtig. * 15. September: Hoseok bringt Jimin ins Krankenhaus, nachdem Jimin einen Anfall an der Bushaltestelle hatte. Danach kehrt Jimin nicht mehr zur Schule zurück. * 28. September: Jimin lügt die Ärzte im Krankenhaus an, als er sagt, dass er sich an nichts erinnert. * 30. September: Jungkook ging in das Klassenzimmer, dass ihr Geheimversteck war, obwohl der Lehrer ihn dort geschlagen hatte. Als er eintrat, war ihm klar, dass ihre gemeinsamen Zeiten vorbei war, denn dort war nur noch Hoseok. Hier haben die sieben Jungs glückliche Momente zusammen erlebt. Seokjin und Namjoon lasen hier, Yoongi spielte Klavier, Hoseok und Jimin tanzten und Taehyung spielte ein Spiel. (Jungkook besuchte ihr Geheimversteck jeden Tag.) Jahr 21 * 25. Februar: Hoseok denkt während er im Tanzstudio (Tanzgruppe: Just Dance) ist, dass ihm der Moment während er tanzt erlaubt, so zu sein wie er ist und er gibt zu, dass er lächelt auch wenn er traurig ist, plötzlich einfach zusammenbricht und Medizin nimmt, die er eigentlich nicht braucht (Narkolepsie). * 17. Dezember: Namjoon verlässt seine Familie und fährt mit dem Bus zurück in die Stadt, ohne es jemandem mitzuteilen, dass er zurückkommt. An das Busfenster schreibt er die Worte: "I must survive". Seit dem Namjoon wieder in der Stadt lebt, wohnt er in einem Container, da seine Familie und er arm sind. Sie haben kaum das Geld für die Arztrechnungen seines Vaters und für die Miete. Jahr 22 * 02. März: Hoseok arbeitet im Fast Food Restaurant (Two Star Burger). Er denkt an seine Freunde und fragt sich was sie machen. Außerdem erinnert Hoseok sich daran, dass er ihm Februar sein Abitur gemacht hat. * 29. März: Taehyung macht ein Graffiti und trifft dabei Namjoon wieder. * 07. April: Yoongi und Jungkook treffen sich zum ersten Mal im Musikgeschäft mit dem zerbrochenen Fenster wieder, nachdem Yoongi von der Schule flog. Es wurde dort Klavier gespielt. * 11. April (verschiedene Timelines): ** Seokjin fährt ans Meer, dorthin wo sie als Freunde alle zusammen waren. Und trifft hier die weiße Katze. Seit dem reist er in der Zeit. "Es spielt keine Rolle. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, wenn ich die Fehler und Irrtümer beseitigen und uns alle wieder glücklich machen könnte, so wie wir es früher waren, dann würde ich alles tun". - Seokjin. Wenn Seokjin in der Zeit reist hört er einen Spiegel zersplittern. ** Seokjin hebt das Geld für Namjoon auf, damit er sich nicht mit einem Kunden von der Tankstelle an der Namjoon arbeitet prügelt und ins Gefängnis muss. In einer anderen Timeline ist Seokjin nicht hier um das Geld aufzuheben, deswegen ist Namjoon im Gefängnis. ** Jungkook wird von Fremden verprügelt und steigt auf das Dach eines Gebäudes. Dort denkt er über das Springen nach, bis Yoongi ihn anruft und ihn so rettet. In der anderen Timeline fällt Jungkook vom Dach, da Yoongi ihn hier nicht anruft. Jungkook erfährt viel Gleichgültigkeit durch seine Stieffamilie. ** Yoongi, Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon und Taehyung sind zusammen in Namjoons Container. Dort sehen die anderen die blauen Flecken auf Taehyungs Rücken, als er ein T-Shirt von Namjoon anzog, da sein T-Shirt zerrissen war. Davor holte Namjoon Taehyung wegen seinen Graffitis von der Polizeistation ab. ** Taehyung hat einen Albtraum in dem Namjoon tot in seinem Container ist. Taehyung konnte auch Feuer in dem Traum sehen. Er hat nämlich immer wieder Albträume über seine Hyungs in denen ihnen schlimme Dinge passieren. Diese Albträume hängen mit den unterschiedlichen Timelines zusammen. * 28. April: Taehyung hat wieder einen Albtraum, während er in Namjoons Container schlief. Yoongi starb darin und Jungkook fiel von einem Dach und Namjoon war in einem Kampf verwickelt. * 02. Mai (verschiedene Timelines): ** Yoongi setzt den Raum des Hotels/Motels mit einem Feuerzeug in Brand, um alles zu beenden. Er hört Jungkooks Stimme. Zum Schluss rettet ihn Jungkook aus den Flammen. (Der Ort und die Zeit an dem Yoongi versucht sich umzubringen ändert sich.) ** Jungkook legt sich in Namjoons Container hin. Jungkook denkt unter Fieber an Yoongi in dem brennenden Raum und daran was er tat um ihn zu retten. * 12. Mai (verschiedene Timelines): Hoseok verwechselt eine Frau mit seiner Mutter und wäre beinahe die Treppe des Krankenhauses runter gefallen, aber Jimin fängt ihn auf. In einer anderen Timeline stürzt Hoseok schwer die Treppe runter, da Jimin ihn hier nicht festhält. Hoseok landet im Krankenhaus nach dem er auf einer Brücke zusammen bricht. Außerdem schlägt Hoseok Jimin an diesem Tag vor, das Krankenhaus in dem er seit langem lebt zu verlassen. * 15. Mai (verschiedene Timelines): Jimin flieht mit Hilfe von Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung und Jungkook aus dem Krankenhaus. In dem er lange gelebt hat. In einer anderen Timeline versucht Seokjin Jimin erst alleine aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen, nachdem Seokjin Jimin davor rettet sich in der Krankenhausbadewanne zu ertränken. * 16. Mai: Hoseok nimmt Jimin mit zu sich nach Hause. * 19. Mai: Jimin geht in das Flower Arboretum (Wald). Yoongi begleitet ihn. * 20. Mai (verschiedene Timelines): Hoseok holt Taehyung von der Polizeistation ab und bringt ihn nach Hause. Taehyung war wegen seinen Graffitis bei der Polizei. Aber Zuhaue ersticht Taehyung seinen Vater im Affekt um seine Schwester zu beschützen. Aber Hoseok ist da und hält ihn rechtzeitig auf. Aber in einer anderen Timeline ersticht Taehyung seinen Vater, da Hoseok nicht da ist. Taehyung sehnt sich nach Namjoon und will ihn anrufen. * 22. Mai (verschiedene Timelines): Die Jungs sind wieder alle zusammen am Meer. Jungkook denkt daran, dass er an dem Tag am Strand der lange her ist das Gefühl hatte, dass er durch die Jungs eine richtige Familie gefunden hat. Richtige Brüder. Taehyung denkt an einen Traum den er hatte: Es war wie die letzte Szene in meinem Traum. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Seokjin dort oben auf der Plattform war und nicht ich. Seokjin schien hier ein Foto von den anderen machen zu wollen. Außerdem hört Taehyung an diesem Tag, wie Namjoon mit jemanden am Handy spricht. Er denkt, dass Namjoon über ihn gesprochen hat und wird wütend (Namjoon hat aber eigentlich über seinen kleinen Bruder gesprochen.). Taehyung streitet sich mit Seokjin, unter anderem weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Seokjin etwas vor ihnen versteckt. Taehyung meint, dass sie zum Schluss doch alle alleine sind. Daraufhin schlägt Seokjin ihn. Jeder verlässt das Haus am Strand. An diesem Tag wird Jungkook schwer von einem Auto angefahren und Jimin kehrt in sein Elternhaus zurück. * 25. Mai: Yoongis Mädchen wird vorgestellt. Yoongi spielt Klavier und möchte rauchen. Sie nimmt ihm das Feuerzeug weg und gibt ihm stattdessen einen gelben Lolli. * 30. Mai: Seokjin sucht in verschiedenen Bibliotheken und Buchhandlungen nach der „Map of the Soul“. * 31. Mai: Das Mädchen von Hoseok und Jimin wird vorgestellt. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von Hoseok und sie erinnert Hoseok an seine Mutter. Hoseok, Jimin und das Mädchen tanzen regelmäßig in einem Tanzstudio. An diesem Tag gibt das Mädchen Hoseok einen Geburtstagskuchen, obwohl es nicht sein Geburtstag ist. * 05. Juni: Namjoons Mädchen wird vorgestellt. Er hilft ihr Flyer auf zu heben. * 13. Juni: Seokjin denkt daran, dass die Jungs seit diesem Tag am Strand den Kontakt verloren haben. Er bekommt eine Nachricht, dass Jungkook einen Autounfall hatte. * 14. Juni: Jungkooks Mädchen wird vorgestellt. Jungkook fährt mit dem Rollstuhl den Gang des Krankenhauses entlang, bis ihn ein Mädchen stoppt. Er hält an und die beiden schütteln Hände. * 15. Juni: Yoongi erfährt von Jungkooks Autounfall, bringt es aber nicht über sich in Jungkooks Zimmer im Krankenhaus zu gehen. Er stößt sein Mädchen weg. * 18. Juni: Taehyungs Mädchen wird vorgestellt. Er nimmt den Rucksack des Mädchen im Supermarkt und bezahlt für sie. Damit sie die Sachen nicht stiehlt. (Taehyung hat einen Job in einem Supermarkt.) * 04. Juli: Jimin übt oft im Tanzstudio, denn er möchte so flüssig tanzen wie Hoseok. Jimin und das Mädchen stoßen an diesem Tag aus versehen während sie tanzen zusammen. Hoseok bringt das Mädchen im Regen ins Krankenhaus. Jimin wäscht sich das Blut panisch im Badezimmer ab. Denn er erinnert sich an den Vorfall im Flower Arboretum. Er ging dann den beiden mit einem Regenschirm hinterher, aber er kehrte wieder um. Hoseok erfährt, dass das Mädchen weg geht für ein internationales Tanzteam im Ausland. * 11. Juli: Seokjins Mädchen wird vorgestellt. Seokjin hebt das rote Tagebuch eines Mädchens an einem Bahnübergang auf. * 13. Juli: Namjoon sieht auch im Bus regelmäßig das Mädchen von der Bibliothek. Dieses mal schläft sie ein und verpasst ihre Haltestelle. Namjoon weckt sie nicht auf. Beim Aussteigen legt er ihr einen Haargummi hin. An der Bushaltestelle denkt er an Taehyung als er die Graffitis betrachtet. * 17. Juli: Taehyungs Mädchen ist weg. Taehyung läuft herum und sucht das Mädchen. Aber sie ist weg. Er findet nur ein X über dem Graffiti. Und denkt, dass sie beide jetzt wieder allein sind. * 20. Juli: Namjoons Mädchen ist weg. Das wird im klar, da sie in der Bibliothek nicht mehr in der Nähe von ihm sitzt. An diesem Tag möchte er wieder mit allem anfangen, was er vor Jahren aufgegeben hat. * 26. Juli: Jungkook möchte das Mädchen im Krankenhaus nach seiner Entlassung besuchen und ihr Blumen bringen, aber ihr Zimmer ist leer. Sie ist weg. Und er denkt daran, dass alle Geschichten die er ihr erzählt hat, Geschichten über die Hyungs waren. Jungkook denkt auch an den Autounfall den er hatte. (Diesen hat er im Krankenhaus auch gezeichnet. Als das Mädchen neben ihm saß. An diesem Tag hat er auch ein Lied von Yoongi gehört, dass das Mädchen von Yoongi gespielt hat.) * 28. Juli: Jimin tanzt und denkt daran, dass er sich während er tanzt begonnen hat zu mögen. * 29. Juli: Yoongis Mädchen ist weg. Aber Yoongi möchte nicht mehr vor der Musik davon laufen und die Melodie beenden. * 03. August: Seokjin wird von Taehyung im Klassenzimmer (ihr Geheimversteck in der Schule) noch mehr dazu gedrängt sich anzustrengen, sich an etwas zu erinnern. Die sieben Jungs sind alle dort. Taehyung und Seokjin raufen und stoßen eine Wand nieder und entdecken einen Raum mit einem Schrank. Im Schrank findet Seokjin das Tagebuch seines Vaters. Ihm wird beim Lesen des Tagebuchs klar, dass er sich mit Fehlern auseinandersetzen muss und dass sie vielleicht hier her zurückkommen müssen. Außerdem hat Seokjin das Gefühl, dass er der "Map of the Soul" näher kommt. * 11. August: Taehyung sieht an dem Tag eine Nachricht von dem Mädchen bei dem Graffiti: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld". Seit der gemeinsamen Flucht vor der Polizei, nachdem sie ein Graffiti gemacht haben, hat Taehyung das Mädchen nicht mehr gesehen. In dieser Nacht stellte sich Taehyung alleine der Polizei. Als Taehyung wieder Zuhause ist beschützt er seine Schwester vor dem betrunkenen Vater der beiden. Taehyung entscheidet sich an diesem Tag anders zu sein als sein Vater. Er möchte seine Familie beschützen. * 13. August: Hoseok erinnert sich, dass das Mädchen, mit dem Jimin und er tanzen, bald gehen wird. Er sieht den beiden beim Tanzen zu, da er sich am Knöchel verletzt hat, als er das Mädchen ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat. Er denkt daran, dass ihn das Mädchen doch nicht an seine Mutter erinnert. * 15. August: Seokjin hält bei einem Blumenladen an und bittet um Smeraldo-Blumen. * 30. August (verschiedene Timelines): Seokjin möchte eine gute Person sein, er erkennt, dass er seine Fehler als ein Teil von ihm akzeptieren muss und nicht versuchen sollte jemand anderes zu sein. (Da er immer das getan hat was sein Vater oder auch der Direktor von der Schule wollten. Außerdem hat Seokjin sich an die Wünsche des Mädchens aus ihrem Tagebuch gehalten.) Er trifft sich mit ihr. Seokjin sieht, wie das Mädchen, dem er die Smeraldo-Blumen geben will von einem Auto angefahren wird. Er will die Zeit zurückdrehen. In einer anderen Timeline in der der Unfall nicht passiert, gibt Seokjin dem Mädchen ihr Tagebuch zurück. Danach gehen die beiden getrennte Wege. Und er kauft nie die Smeraldo-Blumen, die eines der Wünsche des Mädchens waren. Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Universe